More Beautiful
by CartoonCaster21
Summary: Its Tails' birthday, and what better way to start the day then to go to watch the sunrise...at a place that holds so many beautiful memories? But while there, will Tails find something more beautiful then any of his memories, or the sunrise itself? Little drabble in honor of Tails :3


**Omg…omg…omg…OMG! GUYS! IT'S TAILS' BIRTHDAAYYYYY! _HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TAILS!_ YOU ADORABLE LITTLE BUNDLE OF CUTENESS! 8D**

**Yes peeps! It's our favourite kitsune's birthday, and according to the age converter, he's 14! OMG! 8D So this story is dedicated to my fav Sonic character. Plus a lil' hint of a couple…OK, a big hintXD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails, or anything. I only own the plot. If I owned Sonic, OMG, we'd have a parade for each of their birthdays with cookies! XD**

**More Beautiful**

Tails wandered around through the forest, humming softly to himself. His namesakes swayed smoothly; trailing awhile his hands were tucked back. The careful breeze smoothed his fur with every gentle, early morning blow.

Yes, early morning. The day had not broken out yet, dawn coming close to exposer. The sky was still a deep sapphire blue, holding the million diamonds of stars overhead; creating scenery the young fox enjoyed plenty. When he was younger, by a small amount of years, he remembered Sonic and him, sitting up on the highest hill of the forest, counting and naming stars. He would name most of them, and Sonic would listen.

The said hill was a special place for Tails - he'd had so many great memories there. Watching the stars with Sonic was the beginning. He remembered the view from there was beautiful, you could see the whole valley of endless emerald grass and glowing dewdrops. Even the rain couldn't wash away the hill's offerings. Tails had once sat under the tree on that hill and watched as the droplets would create illusions of colourful rainbows across the landscape.

That said hill was so important to Tails.

It was wear he was heading now.

Today was also an important day for Tails.

_It was his birthday. _

What better way to celebrate then to go to the hill? The hill that held so many of his most favoured memories. Every year, since he was three years old (which was his first birthday with Sonic) he'd come to this hill. He supposed it all started when Sonic had taken him there early that morning, on his third birthday, to watch the sunrise. Tails marveled the view. During that year, the hill was a constant lazy-place for the brothers. The sun was just right, the wind blew by perfectly, the grass was just the exact height and texture, the scene was nonpareil, and it was just _flawless_. No place on Mobius could have been a better place.

And Sonic took him there on his fourth birthday. And the fifth. And the sixth. Sadly, by then, Sonic couldn't take him anymore. Sonic was usually tired after threatening fights with the infamous Dr. Eggman. Not to mention Sonic is sometimes pretty lazy, and not much of a morning person. He really preferred to sleep in until hungry for chilidogs or forced out of bed. Not to say he never took Tails there anymore – he did – just watching the _sunrises _became watching the _sunsets_.

But by six years old, the young kitsune was much more intelligent than he _was_ those years before, and memorized the path to the hill. He'd taken himself in the morning to watch the blast of colours dye the early day's sky, return home for the party Sonic had planned, and then go with Sonic to watch the colours fade from the setting sun's rays.

Tails didn't mind.

But, sometimes he did wish someone would go with him in the mornings. It was cool and still slightly dark, shadows lurking. Tails wouldn't deny the dark scared him some. He always imagined one of Eggman's tiny robots would jump out. He wasn't skilled like Sonic, at least in physical fighting. He was the brains. So, he wouldn't mind if _someone _came to watch his Birthday Sunrise with him.

There, he saw it. The hill was just faintly ahead of him – a few small feet away from where he currently stood among the trees of the forest. The wind hushed by like it always does, as if it were expecting Tails that morning, greeting him in a non-verbal whisper.

Smiling, the young Mobian quickened his walk to a gentle jog. The hill was as _perfect_ as ever. It was short on one side, steep on the other. The low-ground was where he was heading, no climb at all. The other side where the valley scene stood – the steep side. And in the middle, standing proudly at the top of the hill, separated both the forest and the valley, was one small tree. This tree was a peach tree. Tails remembered how that summer, he and Amy went to pick some for Miss Vanilla's jam. In the spring, it bloomed beautiful blossoms. The petals of the small pink rosy flowers went riding in the wind. Tails enjoyed sitting under the tree then, watching the flowers fall gracefully.

Cream liked it too. He blushed ever so slightly, remembering when he invited Cream to come with him to the hill. And sit under the tree. In the _spring_.

The blossoms bloomed, and the valley was soaking up the sun, glimmering like a golden field.

There wasn't anything more perfect then that hill. Tails treasured the place. He loved going there.

Finally he arrived, and once at the tree, he gladly collapsed into the spineless blades of emerald-coloured grass. He smiled, feeling the wind rush by his fur, rustling the tree's leaves – or the few it had left.

Winter wasn't too far off.

But for a November morning, it was pretty warm.

Tails closed his sky blue eyes, knowing the sun wouldn't be up for a while and he had time to just relax. The morning's sky was still a sapphire-like colour – similar to Sonic's quills. He couldn't wait for the first golden touch of the sun – like his own fur. Thinking about it, Sonic and him were like the sky.

There was a small rustle, but Tails mistook it as the wind. He continued to relax, actually imitating how Sonic did, with both arms tucked behind his head.

_Rustle…rustle…rustle…_

His right ear flicked, and slowly, he opened his left eye half-way. Tails looked around him, but when seeing nothing, and the sky still a deep azure blue, he reclosed it.

"_Happy Birthday, Tails!_"

Tails jumped, startled, almost bolting up with a yelp. He was glad he didn't though, or he would've smacked his head. His innocent blue eyes shot open with a start, and were met with two deep chocolate brown ones that stared back, just as innocent.

She giggled happily, staring down at the surprised kit.

"_C…Cream?_" Tails whispered. Frankly, he didn't know exactly _why _he whispered.

Cream giggled again, "Hi, Tails." She smiled. The young rabbit went back, sitting on her knees as Tails propped himself up in a sitting position. He looked over his shoulder to face the cream-coloured rabbit. She was dressed in her usual orange dress, but with a light cream sweater on top with a white trimming around the collar. Her fur was shorter than his, it made sense she needed a sweater. In the beginning of winter, he could make due with just a scarf and a hat while Cream wore that plus a warm coat and boots.

"What're you doing here?" he wondered, staring at the still-grinning rabbit.

"The same reason _your _hear silly, to watch the sunrise!" Cream explained.

Tails was silent. He never remembered Cream being on this hill unless she was with him, never alone. He was surprised she even knew the way to this hill. And surprised she was all _alone_. Miss Vanilla, Amy, not even her little Chao friend, Cheese, was with her.

"Where's Cheese?" Tails asked.

"Sleeping," Cream answered, crawling over beside Tails. "It's pretty early you know."

Tails nodded. "Yes, it's around after five in the morning."

"How can you tell?" Cream questioned. Tails briefly pointed above them, higher than the tree's branches, up to the stars. "I can read the stars. It'll be six soon. Then the sun'll rise."

"And it'll be pretty." Cream grinned. She looked over to Tails. "I know you like the sunrise, and I know Sonic can't take you anymore. I also know you come here alone. But it's cold and scary with the dark; I thought you'd like some company." Cream closed her eyes, giving a pleasing smile.

Tails stared at his childhood friend for a moment. He copied the action, smiling. He looked up, up towards the stars, and Cream followed his gaze. The stars were beautiful.

"Did you know some people believed that watching the sunrise was _good luck?_" Tails asked, looking over the valley where the sun usually peeked up.

"No, I didn't know that. Why?" Cream inquired. "Well," Tails continued, "people thought it was good to watch the day be born. They say you should be grateful for every day you get, and so people sometimes watched the sunrise."

"So, do you believe this?" Cream wondered, looking at Tails expectantly. Tails shrugged a shoulder, still looking out into the shadow-covered valley.

"I don't know…why do you ask?"

"Because every year, on the day _you_ were born, you watch the _day_ be born."

Tails smiled in realization. He actually never noticed this before. Maybe that was one of the reasons he was here on his birthday. Maybe he came for that reason without actually assuming it. The knowing just pushed at the back of his head. He always considered coming because of his memories. Since Sonic took him in, he's had an adventure every day in his life whether fighting Eggman or playing _Hide n' Seek_ with his friends.

Every day was treasured.

Finally, it happened. The smallest sight of light began to glint over the valley far into the horizon. Slowly, the sun climbed into the sky, chasing away the stars and the dark shades of blue.

"Here we go," Cream said, reaching into her coat pocket. Tails looked away from the breaking dawn to Cream, a bit confusing. "I wanted to wait until the sunrise."

In her gloved hand, Cream pulled out a tiny flat gift-wrapped present. The wrapped gift seemed to remind Tails of the wood in his workshop – how ironic that would be.

Happily, the young rabbit held the wood-like wrapped gift to Tails, smiling all the more. Tails shyly took the object into his hands and looked over the wrapping. "What's thi-?"

"You're birthday present! I wanted to be the first person to give you one this year." Cream beamed.

Tails blushed as he began to undo the ribbon. Once that was untied, the rest of the wrapping seemed to come apart easily, as if the ribbon was the only thing holding the gift together. Tails brushed off the wrapping paper, holding what appeared like a wooden piece. Pulling off the rest of the paper, Tails realized it was more than wood. He flipped it over revealing a glass case.

_With a picture of him and Cream inside._

A homemade wooden picture frame, a picture already prepared through the glass. On the picture, written in black Sharpie was _Best Friends, Tails and Cream :) _

Tails was smiling, as was Cream. Both had one eye open – Tails his right, Cream her left – the other blinked shut. Cream had her tongue out, waving to whom held the camera, and Tails made a peace-sign. They seemed to be on an angle, as if whoever was handling the camera took the picture while fumbling with the object. Around them, pink blossoms floated.

"Wow, Cream…this is amazing."

"You like it?" Cream asked.

"Yes, the framework, it's so well done. I like the writing too. Did you do it?" Tails wondered. He looked over to the rabbit who blushed. "Well…Knuckles actually helped me with the frame. And Mom wrote the words. I was nervous I would ruin the picture…"

"I remember this day," Tails stated.

"Yeah, it was last summer; you and I were on this hill. Remember we gave Cheese the camera to take the picture? That was so funny! But for someone with no fingers – and a Chao – he took a pretty good picture, huh?"

Tails nodded. "Yeah, thanks so much, Cream. I really like it."

_No…I love it…love it so much…_

Cream blushed once more. "No problem…I thought I should get you something like this. We've been friends for years now, Tails. And…well, life has been rushing by lately. I thought it would be good to remember the times we have together."

Tails was silent. He felt a small amount of guilt. It was true. As he had been getting older, he'd been assisting Sonic more and more in their fights, and had been hanging around him and Knuckles more often too. Besides the day captured in that wooden frame he held, when was the last day he and Cream had spent some time together?

"I really appreciate it, Cream. It's beautiful…"

_Just like you_…

He longed to tell her. Cream only smiled that innocent and cute smile of hers. And the sun spread its golden rays across the vacant valley, but Tails was too busy to notice its glorious sight. He was captured by a more radiant sight.

He was wrong.

He found something much _lovelier_ then this hill. Something more _perfect_. Something more worthy of _treasuring_.

"Oh, Tails, it's so pretty." Cream said, watching the sunrise. When the orange glow lit up the now-yellowish white sky, she looked over to him, her eyes sparkling. "Happy Birthday, Tails." And ever so gently, she kissed his cheek.

Another treasured memory.

It was dawn.

**Whoo-hoo! My first Tailream everybody! I think I could do better…but no worries, I got some other Tailream ideas ^^ So more will come. Thanks to everyone who read this! I enjoyed writing it! **

**If you love Tails or Cream, please no flames. Constructive critizism is allowed and as always, reviews are more than welcomed! ;D**

**Hope you liked this, guys! Tails is mine and Icy's fav Sonic character, right girlie? :D **

**Thanks again! Love you all! **_**Bbbbyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeee eeeeeeeee!**_

_**Tailream, Cutest Couple X3**_


End file.
